<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-04 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434037">【星昴】以父之名-04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）<br/>预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！<br/>《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。</p><p>——</p><p>这章涉及sp！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bgm：《以父之名》（周杰伦）<br/>预计是10w字左右的长篇，已经完稿7w字，可以放心跳坑～！<br/>《X战记》全员出演，比较黑暗的一个故事，涉及bdsm／sp等性癖，以及部分角色死亡，注意避雷。</p><p>——</p><p>这章涉及sp！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【04】</p><p>为什么会走到这里呢？</p><p>面前是一片看起来就租金很贵的高级社区。还未到下班时间路上行人并不多，但从仅有的来往人群也可以看得出分明的阶级差距。<br/>这是星史郎位于新宿区的公寓，他已经很久不曾来过这里。记忆里最后一次还是十几岁的时候跟北都一起被他从孤儿院带出来，在这里睡过一夜。从高层落地窗望下去，一览无余的东京夜景，对生活在闭塞孤儿院里的少年自己来说十分震撼。<br/>北都出事之后，他的人生巨变，他们之间的关系也变得微妙起来。星史郎需要发泄的时候会去他家里找他，或者干脆带他去酒店。<br/>至于他主动？他不记得有那种时候。<br/>他忽然很想知道，有谁是能被这个男人带进他房间里的。</p><p>胸口里越燃越烈的或许可以称之为嫉妒的情绪让他原本就有些发热的大脑越发混沌起来。<br/>嫉妒？<br/>去他妈的，他想，我受够压抑欲望了，就要去他家里。<br/>跟他做爱。<br/>现在，立刻，马上。</p><p>如果皇昴流现在有机会量一下自己的体温的话，就会发现他已经至少烧到三十八度五以上了。</p><p> </p><p>此时，在保安大哥眼里，则是这样一副景象。<br/>脸色潮红表情阴郁的俊美青年，穿着明显大两圈的昂贵外套，脖子上的淤青若隐若现，再明显不过的情色意味。自他看守这座高级公寓楼以来，遇到不少这种情况，援交的孩子被抛弃后找上门来，下场总没有几个好的。<br/>他对这个漂亮的青年有些于心不忍。<br/>有钱人总有些奇怪的性癖，女孩子玩够了想试试小男孩的不在少数。眼前这个人确实很有性吸引力，他一个有家室的人也觉得要是为了跟这么一位少爷共度春宵，那他愿意舍弃每晚的买烟钱。</p><p>昴流当然听不到对方的内心意淫，他只知道他现在需要立刻见到星史郎。<br/>身体越来越热，脑子也越来越不清醒。<br/>没办法他只能在会客椅上坐下来，周围的声音慢慢模糊起来。</p><p> </p><p>“好漂亮的孩子，是来找谁的？”<br/>“讨厌，漂亮小哥哥也是找樱冢警官的，他还给不给我们女孩子活路了？”<br/>“樱冢警官男女通吃啊，明明上个星期才带了个长发美女回来呢。”<br/>“哦对我记得是那个大波姐姐啊，果然男人没一个好东西，好可怜……”</p><p> </p><p>星史郎一进大门就听到八卦的邻居们在对他指指点点就算了，顺着源头看去竟然发现他本该在家里好好休息的猎物衣衫不整的躺在会客椅上。<br/>被粗暴的折腾了一天一夜，又只能洗冷水澡，他的猎物到底能不能搞清楚状况。<br/>很显然不能。<br/>现在看起来十分棘手。</p><p>昴流掀开沉重的眼皮，一张属于成年男性的脸出现在他眼前。<br/>眩晕让他失去了对于距离的把握，一下子两张脸撞在一起，他赶紧道歉，“对不起，你……你没事吧？我好像有点头晕。”说完还扯开嘴角露出一个笑。<br/>星史郎蓦地心下一颤，他还以为他的猎物已经忘记如何笑了。<br/>他单手托着昴流，单手撑着墙壁，试图把他扶起来，“你这样别人会说我虐待你。”<br/>“为什么你会虐待我？”昴流歪着头，那双因为发烧而染上红晕的眼睛很容易引发雌性生物的某些本能。<br/>“……”<br/>“大叔，你怎么这么好看啊……”昴流似乎对他的答案并不感兴趣，他伸出手捏了捏星史郎的脸，感觉这张脸真是太他妈符合自己审美了。<br/>大叔？？？<br/>星史郎忍住想把他干脆扔在这里的冲动，告诉自己把人带回去洗个澡塞到被子里再喂点退烧药睡一觉应该就可以恢复正常。</p><p>——</p><p>如果事情真能这么简单就好了。<br/>把昴流放进浴室的十分钟之后，星史郎发出了这样的感叹。</p><p>他只是看这人已经差不多能保持自己洗澡的状态了，才想说出去收拾下外面一地狼藉的。<br/>谁知道他把乱七八糟的衣服塞进洗衣机，等尽职的家电开始运转之后再回来——</p><p>他的猎物竟然在给自己灌肠？！</p><p>“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”星史郎感觉自己理智的弦正在被挑战。<br/>“知道的，”他猎物点点头，“我是来跟星史郎做爱的。”</p><p>有什么东西啪的一声断掉了。<br/>星史郎大步走过去把水里的人提起来转了个身，发烧的人体温异常高，隔着睡衣贴着他的身体，下体一阵燥热升起。<br/>他从后面抱着他，手探进对方后穴。不愧是年轻的身体，被那么粗暴的操弄之后也很快恢复了紧致，但撕裂过的地方不可能没有变化，他的手指触摸到一层薄伽，他敢肯定他的宠物这几天基本的生理状况都不会太轻松。<br/>想到这里，他叹口气，东方古国有句话叫做忍字头上一把刀。</p><p>“星史郎先生，你硬了。”果然是烧到心智只有16岁了吧，现在的昴流已经很少在做爱的时候用敬语称呼他了。<br/>但仔细回忆一下，16岁的昴流也从没有这样幼齿化过。<br/>星史郎抓住昴流试图去摸自己性器的手，耐着性子解释，“你现在的身体状况根本不能承受。”<br/>其实不止星史郎，昴流也很难受，躁动的情欲加上高于生理值的体温都让他难以忍受，他在男人身上来回磨蹭。<br/>“别动，你后面连续两次撕裂需要时间恢复，至少这一周内都不能容纳异物。”星史郎感觉自己简直对牛弹琴，这人现在油盐不进，“你也不想因为肛裂被送进医院吧？”<br/>昴流摇摇头，“不想去医院，想……想要你。”<br/>恨不得立刻把这个人摁在大理石台上，拉着脚踝分开双腿，摆成方便进入的姿势，操到他哭都哭不出来。<br/>还好，他一向引以为傲的理智占据了上风。</p><p>——</p><p>洗完澡之后被塞进被子里的昴流看起来似乎清醒了几分。<br/>星史郎总算是半出一口气，他现在得去浴室解决一下自己的问题。他的宠物就躺在他床上，他竟然还只能用手来，这简直难以置信。<br/>“我就在这里，你要去哪里？”昴流拉住他，指着他未发泄的欲望问。<br/>“浴室。”<br/>“所以，你要去找别人吗？”这人到底还能不能听懂人话了？ <br/>“除了找别人我还有手，希望你能记得我不是个残疾人，而且我真的只是想去趟浴室而已。”最后这几个字已经是咬牙切齿了。<br/>“为什么不能在这里？”昴流觉得这个人的话不能信，他拒绝放开拽着他的手。<br/>“因为在这里我会忍不住想操你。”他的耐心真的真的已经所剩无几。</p><p> </p><p>“咔嚓。”<br/>他的宠物显然比他更行动派，竟然以完全不属于高烧人士会有的敏捷动作把他们拷在了一起。鬼知道他为什么会把手铐放在卧室床头柜上？<br/>“你不可能再扔下我了。”昴流看着两人拷在一起的手，满意的点点头。<br/>“就算你这样，我也有钥匙啊。”星史郎觉得自己一定也不正常了，竟然会顺着他说。</p><p>昴流立时从床上跳下来，拽着他就要往前走，星史郎本能的用力卡住他。就见青年的手腕上被金属手铐划出血痕，为了不让他的伤势加重星史郎只好顺着他。<br/>结果他们就来到了卫生间。</p><p>一分钟之后。<br/>“你干了什么？”<br/>星史郎震惊的看着他，这个人刚刚是把钥匙从马桶冲下去了？就算没戴眼镜这个也不可能看错吧？<br/>“这样你就不能扔下我了。”昴流又强调了一遍，他对现状很满意。</p><p> </p><p>“你再这样我要揍你了！”<br/>忍无可忍，无需再忍。他辛辛苦苦调教出来的人，怎么一发烧就直接格盘了？<br/>生病的人有任性的权利，但现在……那个权利已经欠费了。<br/>星史郎直接打横把人抱起来，有手铐也没关系，他还有另一只手。<br/>他的猎物被脸朝下放在自己大腿上，原本就大了两圈的睡裤一下子就被退到小腿。星史郎抬起手干脆利落的打在他屁股上，力气不小，那里瞬间泛起一块红掌印。</p><p>昴流因为疼痛而在他腿上扭动，蹭的他原本就未发泄的浴火越来越盛，欲望发泄不了就只好加重手上拍人的力道。<br/>恶性循环。<br/>一轮下来，昴流的屁股已经明显红肿起一块，他明天怕是一天都要告别椅子了。</p><p>男人把他重新抱起来，发现他脸上已经全是泪。<br/>星史郎叹口气，轻轻揉着他的屁股，“疼？”<br/>“嗯。”已经委屈到出现鼻音了。<br/>他竟然觉得委屈吗？该委屈的是自己才对。<br/>但对病人讲道理是没用的，他现在已经切身体会到这点了，回忆了一下今晚昴流的状态，星史郎终于找到了突破点。<br/>他看着那双绿眼睛，认真说：“我不会扔下你的。”</p><p>“你说你不会扔下我！”他的猎物突然抬头，他对这句话真是表现出了莫大的执着。<br/>“不会。”星史郎抽了张纸巾替他擦泪，“你现在不太清醒，需要先睡觉。”<br/>“你发誓。”<br/>“昴流君，你不能强迫我……”<br/>绿眼睛盯着他，他败下阵来。<br/>“我发誓。”他举起那只被拷在一起的手。<br/>“你敢食言就……”昴流一时间说不出什么恶毒的诅咒，好像哪个他都舍不得。<br/>“一般这时候会说不得好死。”星史郎补充道。<br/>“好，你敢食言我就不得好死。”<br/>“昴流你说反了，是我不得好死。”<br/>“我不得好死。”<br/>这个人可能真正的目的是要气死他，“是星史郎不得好死。”到底为什么要教别人怎么诅咒自己，星史郎觉得今晚脑子不正常的可能不止他的猎物一个人。<br/>“反正你不能扔下我！”昴流开心起来，又往他怀里蹭了蹭，终于表现出要睡的疲态。</p><p>最后给昴流揉到射精，再喂了退烧药安抚他睡下时已经是半夜了。<br/>终于把最大的麻烦解决掉，星史郎长长舒了一口气，至于他自己……<br/>昴流已经完全烧到不正常，他作为一个理智的成年人，既不能强硬的操他又没法去浴室清理，自尊更不允许他当着自己猎物的面手淫出来。<br/>最后也只能硬生生压下去。</p><p> </p><p>昴流抱着他的胳膊沉沉睡去，他们被拷在一起，他也只能再反抱住对方，并且真心希望明天家里不会出现两位病号。<br/>睡意袭来的模糊意识中，他想起北都，她曾强迫他定下牢不可破的誓言。</p><p>——敢欺负昴流的话不会放过你。</p><p>这分明是你弟弟在欺负我啊，姐姐大人，你管不管。<br/>他似乎看到天国的少女在嘲笑他。</p><p>简直奇耻大辱。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>